


A Double Grace

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Agito, Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Mana meets someone unexpected at the Agito restaurant.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revieloutionne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/gifts).



> Written for Revieloutienne. Because reasons. And Iain. Because other reasons.
> 
> Here there be no plot whatsoever, just an excuse for two characters to meet. ::shrug::

When Shouichi told Mana that he'd had a customer the other day who looked _just like her_ , well, Mana had smiled and nodded but…it was Shouichi. You couldn't exactly take anything he said at face value, could you? If you started believing Shouichi all the time, then you'd think the entire world was made up of nice people.

And Mana wasn't ever going to believe that.

But one thing she did believe was that Shouichi was the best chef ever and going to his restaurant was guaranteed happiness. Usually she went with Uncle and Taichi, but on this spring afternoon, she had two college classes cancelled and she decided what she needed was a Shouichi lunch.

The moment she entered, Shouichi was bounding over to her, looking like nothing more than an overexcited puppy. "Mana!" he yelped. "I have someone you need to meet!"

Mana tried to argue (although she should have known it was futile) as Shouichi dragged her over to a table in the corner, where a woman sat with a very strange hat perched on her head. And was that a streak of red hair?

"Naomi!" Shouichi said.

The woman looked up with a happy smile. "Hi, I’m Naomi!" she chirped.

Mana blinked. Then she looked away and looked back. However, the woman with the strange hair and outfit and Mana's face was still sitting there smiling. "Hello?" Mana said eventually, after realizing that Shouichi and this double of hers were apparently prepared to wait all afternoon.

"Come sit with me!"

Was this woman going to speak with audible exclamation points all the time? Because that would get old fast. But Mana didn't have it in her to be rude to Shouichi, so she sat and he beamed at both of them before disappearing into the kitchen to work his culinary magic.

"Shouchi told me you're a college student. I run the café car on a train." Naomi hadn't stopped smiling yet and it was kind of creepy.

"Yes, I'm in my first year. What train line do you work on?" So I can avoid it, she thought with some amusement.

"Oh, you wouldn't know it." Naomi picked up her water glass and drank some. "It travels through time."

Mana stared at Naomi, who was looking back with the same happy smile. "Through…time," she said.

"Mm-hmm."

"That's—" Well, impossible was a harsh word. After all, she could see the past through touching objects and her best friend transformed into a monster-fighting superhero. "Fascinating."

"Not most of the time. Mostly I make coffee for everyone and they go off on adventures. But there's a lot of really good views through the windows. And sometimes interesting people get on the train."

Mana nodded, not quite sure where she was supposed to go with that. Fortunately, Shouchi chose that moment to appear with plates of curry rice and Mana was distracted by her valiant attempt to _not_ try to figure out what was in the curry. (She'd found that it tended to spoil things if she knew first what odd combination Shouichi was trying today.)

"Mmm, so good!" Naomi said around a big spoonful.

"Of course."

"So…you travel through time." Mana said eventually. "You could go to any restaurant, couldn't you?"

Naomi stopped and thought for a moment, spoon halfway to her mouth. "Well, not exactly. Owner has to approve side trips. But I have eaten in a lot of great places."

"But you choose to come here?"

Naomi put the spoon down and blinked at her. "Well, wouldn't you?"

"Oh. I guess so." Mana blinked back.

And that was that.

\--end--


End file.
